Tambry/Gallery
Season 1 The Inconveniencing S1e5 robbie is confused.png S1e5 happy dorks.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 tambry.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 everyone getting into the car.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 everyone is over the fence except dipper.png S1e5 dude your sister did it.png S1e5 everyone is in front of the store.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 i think it's stuck.png S1e5 oh yeah i can't get in.png S1e5 dipper going up to the roof 3.png S1e5 mabel encouraging dipper.png S1e5 hey dipper take it easy.png S1e5 people are happy.png S1e5 tambry walk.png S1e5 character silhouettes.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 inside the store.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 lee carrying dipper during food fight.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 tambry looking up.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 hey look!.png S1e5 people watching thompson playing the game.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 he's really terrible at this.png S1e5 dipper and wendy skeletons.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 Robbie not mirrored.png S1e5 everyone gathering around.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 good idea, go lie down in it.png S1e5 nate is gonna do that.png S1e5 everyone is excited except dipper.png S1e5 dipper says wait.png S1e5 dipper booed.png S1e5 teens nodding.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 tambry looking up before dissolving.png S1e5 person disappearing.png S1e5 status update tambry pic.png S1e5 tambry freaking out inside the screen.png S1e5 Tambry in TV.png S1e5 people looking at the security camera screen 2.png S1e5 Nate scared.png S1e5 Nate without hat.png S1e5 the ghost behind nate.png S1e5 Dipper and Tambry TV.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Robbie and Tambry.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 leaving the store.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.png S1e6 manliness tester.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 Dipper before the machine.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png Double Dipper S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 dipper approaching wendy.png S1e7 wenter robbie.png S1e7 crowd clapping scared.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 covering ears.png S1e9 mabel running.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png Shorts Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 theater audience.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png S2e1 dancing teens.png Blendin's Game S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 young tambry and wendy.png S2e8 violent as ever.png S2e8 ride off.png The Love God S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 Tambry loses her phone.png S2e9 Tambry not amused.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Tambers.png S2e9 don't call me Tambers.png S2e9 classic Tambers.png S2e9 Tambry's selfie background.png S2e9 reading text.png S2e9 unexpected secret admirer.png S2e9 Tambry disgusted.png S2e9 Robbie scooches back.png S2e9 regrets trusting Mabel.png S2e9 Robbie still unhappy.png S2e9 Tambry stare down.png S2e9 mustard appears from nowhere.png S2e9 out of Tambry's league.png S2e9 classic Tambers 2.png S2e9 waiter!.png S2e9 sparkly fries.png S2e9 Tambry ate a magic fry.png S2e9 dating begins.png S2e9 Robbie playing with Tambry's hair.png S2e9 Tambry has an epiphany.png S2e9 Tambry chooses reality over technology.png S2e9 couple walks away.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 couple hug walk.png S2e9 people on grass.png S2e9 take a selfie.png S2e9 robbie and tambry on picnic blanket.png S2e9 robbie notices mabel.png S2e9 tambry staring at robbie pic.png S2e9 tambry hearts robbie.png S2e9 they are kinda.png S2e9 perfect for each other.png S2e9 goth kids.png S2e9 suffering brings friends together.png S2e9 friends lined up.png S2e9 thompson pinata.png S2e9 thompson pinata2.png S2e9 tambry and wendy friends.png S2e9 robbie and wendy friends.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 party.png S2e10 credits code.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 at the store.png S2e14 old man and teens.png The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 20.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 party image.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 wendy!.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 I think it's working.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png ru:Тэмбри/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries